Bittersweet Fantasies
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Luffy's a pirate, but a good one. Coby knows he's not the only one who sees this either. Other marines think the same, yet they don't see Luffy how Coby sees him. ... Warnings and stuff inside.


Okay, some time around last year, someone requested a story. I'm terribly sorry but I don't remember who it was, and I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to write it! But, at the time I had no ideas and my other stories were my priorities. But I finally got around to this request so hopefully said person is still looking forward to it. ^^

I was going to start this after their meeting again when Luffy took down CP9 but that would've been a little difficult and just didn't seem right, thus I didn't write it. Then I thought, maybe after Marineford, but that didn't seem right. Thus, I just concluded I'd give it a go at writing something slightly different than my usual stuff, so yeah, here's to trying new things out!

Implied pairing: Luffy/Coby.

Warnings: Slash of course. Masturbation, hot fantasies and blow jobs. :P

I guarantee you this is not safe from grammar errors.

Also, what's in italics is what Coby is fantasizing about. I figured I'd put that in italics so things don't get too confusing. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

It's been two years since that faithful day, since the all out war of the battle of Marineford.

A lot has changed since then, everyone's grown stronger - both pirate and marine alike, even the rookies in it all.

Coby's learnt a thing or two since that day as well. He's realized the harsh reality of the world, and the ways of the people he has always admired.

He still looks up to them, because there are good Marines out there, like Garp, Tashigi, Smoker just to name a few. They're not **all** bad. But, since that day, he's realized that no matter where you go or what path you take, there will always be corruption.

It makes him start to reconsider a certain pirate who's the only reason he's here in the first place really, if you wanted to get technical about it all.

Luffy's a pirate, but a good one despite the damage he can deal to a town. Coby knows he's not the only one who sees this either. Other marines think the same, yet they don't see Luffy how Coby sees him.

They don't admire him nearly as much as Coby secretly does... They don't think of him in the ways Coby does, nor dream of him like Coby does.

Coby swears he'll grow stronger, fight Luffy and win in the name of justice.

Well, that's all fine and dandy during the day to impress his fellow marines (or rather give them something to laugh about because they know there's no way in hell that'll be happening anytime soon), but at night it's a whole nother story.

At night the rivalry within Coby fades away, replaced by admiration of another kind and lust.

Nights get lonely out here on the open sea, as they chase down pirates and tend to other things Marines do. Helmeppo is Coby's only company and he's fast asleep most nights.

Coby doesn't mind, because that leaves him all alone to his fantasies...

Soft sighs, and low moans escape the pink haired boy's lips as he's laid back in his hammock of a bed on a marine ship.

He's trying to be as quiet as he can in order to not disturb his sleeping comrade not far from him but it's becoming harder with each stroke of his fingers along his hard length and he wishes it was Luffy there, long slim rubber like digits pumping him.

Coby often wonders if Luffy even knows what sex is, has he ever masturbated even?

In times like this, Coby likes to think Luffy would be experienced.

They wouldn't just start out with sheer raw passion, no. In Coby's fantasies, it's all acts of innocence that leads up to the sinister climax.

_Coby imagines that they're alone, in a field or a hotel room or something - anything - so long as they're alone._

_They're talking, Luffy's laughing that laugh that'll send shivers down a teenager's spine in a good way. But Coby interrupts the laughter to tell Luffy something..._

_To admire those broad muscles, and how toned they've become over the past two years. Coby's eyes would linger over the scar, and then he'd reach out cautiously of course – to feel along the rough patch of skin in the shape of an X. As he done so, he'd lean in close, letting his lips linger ever so close to Luffy's but not kissing him yet._

_Luffy would be uncertain and curious as to what it was Coby was up to exactly and then, when Coby pushed all fear aside, he would close the gap between them, kissing the older man softly – with caution._

_Luffy would be shocked, but Coby likes to imagine that he wouldn't mind, that after a moment of brief second guessing, Luffy would return it, and Coby would go the extra mile and deepen it by slipping his tongue inside the older boy's mouth._

Coby shuddered, as his hand worked more frantically on his erection. It would be nice if he had Luffy there with him, but his imagination would just have to do…

_They would kiss for some time, Luffy's tongue would now be waging a playful war with his own before Coby finally gave in and gave dominance to Luffy._

_Luffy would then take full control, knowing exactly what he was doing despite his innocent appeal. Luffy would gently push Coby back on the bed, or ground - depending on where they're at exactly, and he would climb over him, leaning in for yet another more passion filled kiss._

_Coby would blush a bright shade of red, of course because he's never even kissed a man, let alone embark on some sexual journey with one._

_But Luffy's hands would be reassuring in this all, as they roamed down Coby's body, unbuttoning his Marine shirt on the way, and his kisses would now move to Coby's jaw line, then to his neck._

_Coby would tilt his head to the opposite side, and moan in delight at the sensations… Sensations that seemed oh so real within this moment, that he swears he could actually feel fingers ghosting down his bare frame._

Coby has to bite down on his bottom lip to muffle his moans, as he slows his strokes down in order to delay the inevitable orgasm just a bit longer.

In his thoughts, things progress quickly. _Luffy has Coby's shirt unbuttoned, and is now kissing along his chest, moving down to his stomach as his hands work on Coby's pants. It's a quick process of unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers. Luffy has them down in the blink of an eye and he leans down between Coby's legs, grasping the younger boy's shaft and taking the tip between his lips._

Coby groaned, back arching under his own touches and he pumps his length faster once more. It's a surprise that he's made it this long. His fantasies usually go no further than that of kissing and touching until he's reached his limit.

_Now though, his mind is wandering to a place it rarely goes to, where Luffy is licking and sucking along the head of his hard member as his hand is working on the shaft._

Coby already knows that he'd be a withering and moaning mess under Luffy's actions, and that it wouldn't be long until he was begging Luffy to fuck him.

_But for now, in his thoughts, Luffy's mouth is providing all the pleasure he needs, as he moves his hand away and takes Coby's whole length into his mouth._

_Coby's hands would find their way to Luffy's hair, entangling in those locks and pulling as Luffy's mouth worked wonders on his erection._

Coby can almost feel the older boy's tongue gliding up along his cock, it seems so real, as if Luffy was really there, sucking him off. Coby shudders again, his grip tightening as he fists his cock faster. A whimper escapes him, and there's no holding back now when the image crosses his mind of him cuming, and Luffy drinking every drop down…

With a groan, Coby releases onto his hand.

Afterwards, Coby sighs softly, and then proceeds to put everything back in place and pulls his pants up. He smiles contently to himself, as he pulls the blanket over himself and snuggles into it.

The last thing Coby thinks before he drifts off to sleep, is that he hopes one of these days he can turn his fantasies into a reality with the Mugiwara boy. Until then though, he's perfectly happy with his own hands and his thoughts.

* * *

I'm pretty satisfied with it. I've written worse!

But anyway, let me know what you think! :D


End file.
